Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [Shiver and Shake] Kuro POV: I think about you and I shiver. I think about me and I shake. I think about us...and I shiver and shake. OneShot Strand. KuroFai.
1. Childhood's End

**Childhood's End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurogane, Fai or anything else in this fic. Copyright to CLAMP and other perspective owners. All that belongs to me are any occasional OCs (which, like, **never** appear) and plotlines.

Intro: -Go-Gos, 'We Got the Beat'- Well…here I am with yet another KuroFai one-shot strand. I tried to make myself promise never to write another KuroFai one-shot again (with exceptions to lemons) and yet after I attempted to do so, a burst of inspiration hit. So here I am with more hopeless KuroFai one-shots… Yeah. This time it's anything goes no matter length or anything else…

Rating: T – Alcohol Use, Suggestive/Sexual Themes, Language, Slash, ect.

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: Pregnant Fai. He may seem OOC, but I can see things playing out like this so tough. You have been warned. A little OOC Kuro by my standards. Here we go!

* * *

"I think I'm tsvistz," Fai murmured. He scratched his blond locks with a right hand as he rubbed his stomach with the other. His eyelids flicked up and down in a flutter like butterfly wings. Finally cerulean eyes glanced over at their companion. "Doesn't that bother you at all, Kuro-Rin?" 

Crimson eyes stared dumbfounded at his almost-lover. By that, Fai said they were lovers but Kurogane begged to differ. Tanned fingers ran through raven strands of hair. He stared at his elbow without much consideration. "I don't even know what the Hell that means…"

A blond eyebrow poked up. Confusion filled the azure eyes of Fai. His voice was somewhat shaken – as if Kurogane had just cracked a sick joke. "It means I'm going to conceive. Don't act like you don't know. I know you're not low."

"…What?" Kurogane asked, not really interested in what Fai was babbling about. His attention was piqued inside a magazine of unknown origin. With brows furrowing, he glared at the mage who was ruining his somewhat-zen moment of tranquility. "I have no idea what you're talking about but you're heading down the wrong path if you wanna fuck tonight."

Fai's never-ending indigo eyes widened – not out of shock, but rage. It was clear that he was irritated. "**_Excuse_** me? I'm talking about a serious matter here! Don't you even _care_ what happens to your offspring?"

Crimson eyes jolted open. "What the fuck are you **talking** about?"

Fai's irritated smile was fading into pure anger. Still the façade prevailed considerably. "I'm tsvistz. Do you need me to repeat that for you again?"

"And what the Hell is that?" the other male asked sarcastically. He was annoyed – Fai speaking in riddles as he always did. He seriously didn't have time to play with the mage's stupid games right now. He strolled over to the door, leaving the blond behind.

Fai's brilliant blue eyes welled up. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as he stared in horror. He gulped, choking out, "I'm conceiving a child. It's… I mean, that's not normal…?"

Kurogane stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Nice try attempting to pull something over me, though."

"So you think I'm lying…?" Fai sneered, with bent, glazed, and hurt eyes.

The ninja shrugged. "First off, you're never telling the truth about **anything**. Second off, uh…only…only, y'know, women can get…they get…pregnant."

Fai nodded his head. "When women conceive it's called, 'travistz,' where I come from," he replied, "But I'm tsvistz. That's when men concieve."

Kurogane's blood red eyes glared at Fai. "You're out of your mind. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. See you."

And Kurogane left. Fai's mouth opened and closed shut a few moments before he touched his abdomen again. With a sigh he took the hand back, placing it on his forehead. He was running a fever – the next step in procedure. This…was not good.

**-O-**

Kurogane smirked as he placed the bottle down. That may have been one of the few up-sides to all this unnecessary trouble-travel – he was able to taste all the different types of alcohol. They ranged from bitter to spicy to sweet, but they all ended up with Fai in his pants.

Kurogane rubbed his saliva-alcohol residue mix off with a dark sleeve. It was his fourth bottle of the night and still the blond hadn't even touched a single glass. "Are you going to drink or what?"

"It would be bad for the baby," Fai whispered with a smile.

Kurogane slammed his fifth bottle on the table. "Would you cut that crap out? There is absolutely no **way** you could be pregnant!"

Fai crossed his arms in a similar was as he had just been insulted. "I am not pregnant. I'm tsvistz. Women's bodies and the bodies of men work differently," the blond explained. He lifted up to fingers on opposite hands to demonstrate his point to Kurogane. His eyes glanced over to the finger on the right. "Women's bodies are like enhanced magic-amplifiers. When they are travistz, it lasts from about three week to four months until she gives labor.

"Men, on the other hand," Fai continued, his eye direction averting to the left, "have bodies that are structured on physical capabilities. Because of this, the child they conceive is born earlier – two weeks to about two-and-a-half months – due to the accelerated physical growth. Thus, in physical terms, the two are given different meanings. In reality, though, I'd say there's also a magical and psychological difference as well."

Fai crossed his arms again. "Do you understand, Kuro-Wan?"

Kurogane's red eyes flitted into tiny dots. His jaw – practically drooling open – twitched from side-to-side. "That's not possible! Women are pregnant for nine months, about."

"But it is possible that the reproduction system can vary from place-to-place," Fai stated coolly. The other's lip contracted steadily with a gulped and widened eyes. Kurogane couldn't challenge that. If bunnies could roar and become ferocious beasts, then there was really nothing surprising saying that Fai could become pregnant.

"How do you know?" Kurogane inquired, his voice drained and raspy.

Fai shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling – intuition, I guess."

Kurogane's head finally began nodding, slow and short.

"…If that's the case, are you going to keep it?"

**-O-**

"I-I'm cold, Kuro-Ch-Chin… I'm s-so…cold," Fai stuttered, chattering teeth and painfully chilling expression complete. A shiver ran up his spine.

Kurogane's eyes widened in disbelief. "How can you be cold, you damn mage? It's fucking hot outside, I put the heater up, and you got both of those frilly, fluffy, damnable abomination-of-a-coat on!"

It had been about a week since, 'that talk.' By now Kurogane was convinced that Fai wasn't lying. The blond had been acting very abnormal to even his out-of-whack standards – even the kids had noticed. Fai had been eating spicy foods which he formerly detested, he had been zoning out, sleeping more than necessary, been unable to concentrate, running fevers, having temperature flashes, and had been feeling more irritable among other things.

"I'm not putting the heater on any hotter for you! I don't care if you fake-freeze yourself to death! I'm not going to bake myself," the ninja upheld. He flicked his right wrist with a little vigor – it was by chance he found the energy to do so or make the fan itself. He almost expected his skin to melt off in a few minutes.

Fai buried his head into his coat further. Looking up at the other male's crimson eyes, the mage's face seemed only to be loosing more and more color. Fai finally lunged himself at Kurogane, snaking his arms around the muscular man and cuddling into that broad chest. A trinkle of cold sweat ran down Fai's forehead.

"You moron! You're only gonna help me fry! No way I wanna melt to my God-damn death!" Kurogane growled. He was used to the heat, but this temperature was ludicrous! The kids and manjuu had even gotten another lodging due to the outrageous heat. If not for sake of leaving the damn psycho by himself and the desperate pleas for him not to leave… Gah. He didn't even have the strength to push the mage off or yell a single obscenity.

"But you've always warmed me up before…" Fai sighed airily. His grip on Kurogane clamped down tighter. An awkward silence lingered. "I…know you don't want anything to do with this, but…it's as much your fault as it is mine."

Kurogane grunted. "Are you going to get fat?"

Fai's cerulean eyes jolted open. They glared at Kurogane. "Pardon?"

Kurogane flinched. That was a definite, 'no,' but he felt the need to justify himself. "You know! Uh, that is, your stomach grows to about here!"

Fai stared at Kurogane's hand – extended away from his stomach. He shook his head, causing golden locks to sway. "No. I get a bump, but it's not very large. Men harbor larger bumps than women, but that's also for the compensation of time."

A slender hand grabbed Kurogane's palm and led it under his clothes. He rested it on his stomach. There was a slight bump – not visible, but barely able to be felt. "I don't consider that fat." Fai whispered harshly.

Kurogane's mouth twitched. "If you do, uh…keep it…what are you going to tell the kids?"

"…I don't know."

Kurogane was angry. How this whole mess even started…that was probably his fault. He couldn't accept that fact. Had he known earlier, would he have been more careful? Probably not. Really, he didn't even care. If… If he cared then…that would mean…

"Hey Kuro-Chu, I'm actually warm."

**-O-**

It was night – dark and dull – the prime time Kurogane and Fai would use for their, 'conversations.' They usually ended with Kurogane attempting to kill Fai, though. Lately, however, they had less talking. It was usually silent with exception to Fai humming various tunes to himself.

"Is that a nursery rhyme you're humming or what?"

Fai giggled airily. "'Or what.' It's a chant for a healthy lifestyle," Fai replied, rubbing his stomach with a hand. He sighed. By now it had been a few days over a month. His bump was visible but still not very large.

"So you're keeping it," the ninja remarked.

Fai's smile perked upwards. "I'm thinking about it. It would be difficult…"

Kurogane sighed with a snort. "Nah. The kids'll believe anything with the right explanation. God knows you're a bastard with a gift of coming up with explanations. The worst the manjuu'll do is tell that damn witch."

A chuckle escaped the blond. "Not that."

Scarlet eyes blinked a moment before responding. "I **don't** even wanna know about that. I don't wanna know where it comes out."

"Not that, either!" Fai sighed in frustration. He calmed his nerves down with a palm. "…I'm talking about raising the child…"

Kurogane growled with a, 'hmph.' "I-"

"-don't want any role in its life, right?" Fai finished for the other.

Kurogane stared at the mage. He himself was unsure how he would have ended that phrase differently. He blushed the thought off. Leaning against a wall in the corner of a room, he crossed his arms as he basked in the pale moonlight. "Somehow, I can see you fawning over it like a dotting mother."

Fai giggled. Kurogane crawled over to lean over the other male with his arms around Fai's waist. The blond smirked with a somber expression. "I highly doubt that'd be the case."

Kurogane snuggled his head like a puzzle piece into Fai's neck. "If you're negative about the situation then-"

"Like you're being positive, Kuro-Tan," Fai growled. "I-I just…I'm a little unsure, is all. I guess I'm a little scared, too… But you making matter worse won't help."

"…Isn't it natural?" Kurogane asked, "I think everyone thinks about that stuff during situations like this. I think…even I'm…kind of feeling like that…"

Fai gulped. "No, Kuro-Chii. You don't understand. I thought about abortion. I'm still considering it. Any person who would think about killing their child doesn't even deserve the possibility of having a child. I mean, the other day I grabbed a butcher knife. I was contemplating about whether to do it or not – shoving it up my-"

Kurogane placed a hand up to show he didn't want to know. Fai caught the drift. He stayed silent. With a sigh, he found himself being pinned down by Kurogane. The ninja's rough tongue slid down his cheek.

"You're crying," Kurogane remarked. Fai hadn't even noticed. "I'm here, Fai. It'll be alright."

Fai nodded his head. He, too, would like to have the feeling that everything would work itself out and be alright. "The only reason I stopped…was because it's yours, too…"

Kurogane shook his head. "Fai – I – I can't; I'm not ready for that. I-"

A slender finger hushed Kurogane, placed on chapped lips. "I like to know everything. You know that. But my assurance has left me with this whole situation. So when you say it'll be alright, I believe, you Kurogane."

**-O-**

"I'm going to have a girl," Fai stated lightly.

Kurogane nodded. "How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure," Fai giggled, "but I don't think I'm wrong, either."

Kurogane slapped a palm against his forehead before dragging it down slowly. "Okay, do you know when it – **she's** due?"

Fai nodded slowly, his palms flat against his abdomen. "Sometime later this week."

Crimson eyes stared at Fai's figure awhile. "Have you thought of a name?"

"You choose," Fai whispered hoarsely. He shook his head. "I don't' want to choose."

Silence entered the room. It diffused everywhere, quickly filling in every space and crack. Kurogane's eyes didn't waver – they were stuck on Fai like wallpaper, unchanging for the world.

"…Tomoyo. Name her Tomoyo."

Fai nodded. "Okay."

Kurogane crawled over to the mage. He wrapped his arms around Fai snugly. "It'll be okay. In the end, it'll all work out."

"…This is the only choice at this point, right, Kuro-Myu?" Fai choked out.

"Couldn't' you stick with, 'Kurogane?'" Kurogane growled.

Fai smiled weakly. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm here," Kurogane assured. His eyes wandered about – to Fai's stomach, to be more precise. It had grown considerably in the last few weeks. "I'll protect you." Kurogane stared a little harder. He reached out for the blond male. Fai cringed as Kurogane touched his abdomen area. Kurogane exhaled heavily like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. "Lunch is ready. It was pre-made so all you gotta do is heat it up for the kids."

Fai shook his head with eyes clenched shut. "You didn't-"

The ninja kissed Fai's cheek. "Shut up. I'll see you after work. If…you know…if you…"

"Go into labor?" Faqi suggested with a smile.

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah. Get me – somehow." The ninja kissed the blond on the cheek again before leaving for his current vocation.

"I love you."

A smirk formed. "I love you, too, you idiot."

"…If you miss the birth, are you going to be mad?" Fai inquired with a familiar yet forgotten tease-tone in his voice. His head twirled over with a psychotic grin that brought the mundane yet warmth-inside grimace to Kurogane's face.

Yet Kurogane smirked. Somehow he had missing that fake, silly grin. "Yeah. I'll be fucking mad as Hell."

Fai nodded with another smile. "Have a good day at work. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Same to you." Fai bit his bottom lip.

**-O-**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn, it, damn it, **damn it**!" he growled. His damn mage had some fucking mind to choose to the perfectly wrong time to go into labor. He flung a door open. Fifteen minutes of nonstop runnig seemed to be much longer. He was afraid of missing Fai giving birth, yes, but moreover he was afraid of any weird custom Fai may have had…like eating their children whole… He supposed that was nothing more than a myth, but with Fai one could never be too sure. Out of breath, he plopped onto Fai's bed.

The blond mage was smiling that missed mundane grin extended from one side to the other. "You missed it, Kuro-Kyu."

Kurogane growled an obscenity under his breath with a blush. "My boss wouldn't let me go. I fought him fist-to-fist for a good fifteen minutes before I beat the crap out of him…"

The ninja looked back at his lover. "Oh yeah, how's the, uh – it – er, she – I mean, Tomo – no, you? How are you?" Kurogane asked, pounding his palm against Fai's forehead as if he expected the other to be running a fever.

"I'm fine," Fai giggled. The mage blushed at Kurogane's touch over him. Sometimes Kurogane's boldness made Fai grin genuinely. "But if you do that, we're going to end up repeating this whole thing again."

Kurogane flipped back into the prior mode. "How's Tomo-Chan?"

Fai smiled at the nickname Kurogane already dubbed their child. "She's fine…healthy, looks a lot like you…"

Kurogane nodded quickly, still caressing Fai gently. His eyes were widened a tidbit – out of a mixture of excitement and insecurity. His arms shook lightly with sweaty palms. It almost seemed as if Kurogane might explode at any given moment.

Fai smirked, his smile falling a bit. "…At least, that's what I'd like to say."

Kurogane nodded, his eyebrows furrowing downwards. "Is she okay…? No, wait, it's a boy? No, no, no. She looks like you, huh? Well, that's fine, I guess, as long as I can keep my hands offa her…"

Fai flinched at Kurogane's sick sense of humor. His head shook lightly from side-to-side slowly. "No, Kuro-Nin, I…I lost her."

Crimson eyes widened. "So…uh, misacarriage or-"

"No, that's not right, either…" Fai's voice drifted. After the sound had settled, his shaking voice picked up again, "She…technically she was never alive. She was growing, she reached the stage where she could breath, she was – in that sense – alive, but she wasn't aware of the world and she didn't feel anything, either – physically or emotionally."

Kurogane nodded, his breathing stabilizing and tension vibrated violently. It took a moment for all the experiences to register properly. "…You killed her."

Fai's blond locks shook from side-to-side. His cobalt eyes quivered in sync with trembling lips. "No… She wasn't alive. You can't kill something that was never alive."

Kurogane shook his head "No. She **was** alive. You even said so yourself. You…you **murdered** her!"

Golden locks flipped in a swaying motion again, this time with more velocity than the prior. He wore a sharpened glare and beginning-to-glaze eyes. "You're wrong."

Kurogane's ruby eyes glowered into Fai's forcefully. "No, Fai, you're wrong."

Sapphire eyes completely glazed over with tears forming on the sides. The next moment rain was falling from his eyes. Prefect, unblemished arms latched onto Kurogane's shoulders as he began bawling like a child. Phrases of torment and stress danced into Fai's words through a rasped, desperate voice.

"…Stop the fucking excuses, Fai. **How** did you kill her?" Kurogane demanded. "You can at least be strong enough to tell me the truth."

"I-I-I-" Fai began, stuttering, pausing for a moment. "I threw myself down stairs. I…had to position myself correctly and do it a few times for it to work, but…but I couldn't handle it… I couldn't – I couldn't-"

Kurogane shoved Fai off, pulling away from the mage. He pried Fai desperate grasps off of his arms. Burying his face into a palm, he could only wonder. He didn't want it – her – he didn't want, 'Tomo-Chan.' It was confusing this whole situation – why it hurt so much; why it fell so good just to hold Fai with a single hand on the other's stomach – why he missed the humming or prose of that scratching, hard, raspy language he couldn't understand.

Fai grabbed a pillow, the tears were still flowing rapidly with a faucet without end. The pillow was tossed and turned until it pressed against his abdomen like a part of him. He propped himself against a wall, attempting to halt the disobedient droplets.

"How hard do I need to fuck you?"

Fai's beryl eyes widened. Blond locks shook from the right side to the left. "N-No, Kuro-Kao. It'll end up just like this. I can't – I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I-"

"This is a mistake, Fai. Next time-"

Fai shook his head violently again, new tears springing out of his eyes in an instant. Kurogane reached out for him but Fai flinched away. "No. There won't **be **a next time. I mean, are we going to pay a price with the witch to have her travel with us? Will we just settle in whatever world we're in for the rest of our lives? What will we do when we reach your world?"

"I said I loved you."

"You'll stay with me?"

"You said you loved me."

"I do…"

"Then stay with me," Kurogane urged, scooping Fai up into his arms. Fai squirmed underneath the gentle touches, settling into an uncomfortable comfort.

Soft, golden locks swayed beneath the ninja's words. "I can't do that. I've told you time and time again. That's not something I can do, Kuro-Pon…"

"It'd be better for stability," Kurogane cooed. The situation was so wrong. It should have been reversed… Things were not supposed to go this way…

"I'm sure your princess would-"

"Shut up. She can't take your place," Kurogane snarled into Fai's ear, biting it slightly. "You're the only one for me and you know it, you imbecile."

"…She was going to have magic. I couldn't handle that," Fai explained weakly. He closed his eyes. "It's wrong. I know I shouldn't value my being over her life…your being, even…but…"

Kurogane slapped Fai. He felt something in his eyes, something he could not place. After taking it out on the mage fairly well he moved to the wall. By which point he could feel it – feel the blood running through his veins, feel the head-ache clouding his line of reasoning, feel his emotions distorting like blood when dropped into water, feel his heart begging to stop, feel the soft, moist droplets rolling down his cheeks. God damn it, he was crying. He couldn't cry – not here, not ever, not in front of the damn mage. He was supposed to be strong – the strong, invincible protector of Fai – of the broken family they made. Grown men didn't cry – never, especially over beings he never met nor wanted to meet.

"I don't even remember what the Hell I saw in you when I said I loved you."

Fai exhaled shortly. He closed his eyes. "And I can see perfectly well why I love you."

Kurogane fell down to his knees. He knew from the beginning that involving himself with Fai was a bad thing. He knew from the beginning that if he kept blaming it on the alcohol he would indulge himself further with Fai. He knew from the beginning that Fai was already broken – the worst that would happen would be forcing open old scars again. He knew from the beginning that involving himself with Fai would only result in his own pain.

**-O-**

A girl looked at her companion somberly. Her fellow nurse-mate was hunched over a sink scrubbing at her hands vigorously. Leaning over her mate's shoulder, she gasped upon the sight. "Y-Your clothes! They're stained so much! So much…blood…everywhere! What happened to you?"

The girl frowned with tears streaming down her face. "It…was just a miscarriage…just a miscarriage…that's all…that's…it." The girl fell onto her knees with a thud. A secluded memory resurface – a memory of blood spilling all over and confusion and the desperate screams of a hopeful future and the blank stare when the realization of a miscarriage hit and the smile that was plastered on afterwards and the sharp words spoken and the smell of cinnamon inching closer by the second.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I can't believe no one's ever touched this subject! (shock) Oh well, now I'm officially the freak who thought of the idea of Fai being pregnant. I now have an impressive resume… So I guess they're in a world where it's normal for men to have children if the nurses aren't freaking out…? Oh well. Flame on! Seriously, try me. I know it was a stupid idea, but…I just couldn't help myself. 


	2. Scarlet Skies and Beryl Blood

**Scarlet Skies and Beryl Blood**

Intro: -John Mellencamp, 'Pink Houses'- Today I saw the TRC movie… It was wonderful but I was let down by the ending… (sigh) If you haven't seen it, I'd still suggest it but moreover, if you haven't seen the xxxHOLiC movie, **DOWNLOAD IT RIGHT NOW**! xxxHOLiC was everything and more than I expected! (dies after squish) Anyhow, the point of the matter is that this fic was inspired by TRC's movie. (how's that?)

A/N: Set after chaptire 125. (yaoi-fan-girl giggle) The rest of the fics in this strand will cater to that, too, unless marked as AU.

* * *

Ink spilled across the sky with spontaneous candle-lit flames dispersed. Hot, musty air seeped in through the cracked windows and the humidity pushed down unlike any other force known to man. There was fresh dew on the grass and the moon-lit flowers bloomed gently. Inside, however, the night was passionate with restrained screams and content pleasure. Sweat trailed down bodies as tongues explored and teeth sank into skin. The climax screeched throughout the air like a painful memory suppressed. It wasn't heard but could be felt – in the eyes and emotions, vibrating devastatingly with throbbing horror.

"Is Kuro-Wanko okay? He doesn't look to good…" Fai inquired with worried eyes. It was few times such as this Kurogane could honestly admit to himself that he did indeed love the mage – when the smiles were all broken and dropped, left forgotten alongside wrinkled clothes and a tangled mess of sheets. Golden eyebrows bent somberly. "If I did it too hard, I'm sorry. I…got lost within myself. I couldn't contain it. I mean, I just, it felt like, it was so-"

Scarlet eyes closed in exhaustion. "It's fine. I…just lost too much blood at once, I guess. I feel a little light-headed… That's all."

Fai nodded with head. "I'm sorry…" he choked out with welling eyes.

Kurogane made a snort. "Don't be. Not matter how much it hurts at times, I only have myself to blame for keeping an idiot like you alive…"

Fai cringed, embracing his lover warmly. "It hurts…?"

"Shut up. It doesn't hurt." Kurogane blushed profusely. Why the damn mage couldn't just smile pretty and say, 'thank you,' like he did for everyone else was beyond him.

Kurogane mustered the strength to open an eye to examine Fai – he really did feel drained. Ever since he had become Fai's master/blood-treat he had never gotten a much-needed night of rest. Every five seconds the wizard wanted a snack and meals were even worse. On top of this, he still had a kid and princess to watch over and had to ensure the idiot was secure at all times. Sometimes he didn't even have the strength to stand up properly. Yet he hid the fact and prevailed with his duties. If he did everything he needed to, most times the mage would put on a kinky outfit and the ninja would find the energy for a short toss.

Fai frowned. It was such a shame – the mage had no idea how beautiful he looked when he had that satisfied grin or a truly-genuine smile. Kurogane muffled a grunt under a pillow. Fai lifted it up gently, snuggling up to Kurogane's chest. He frowned slightly more, if possible for an ever happy-go-lucky idiot. "I'm hungry again, Kuro-Po…"

An exhausted sigh filled the air. "You have **got** to be joking me… You've had six snacks today, four meals, a late-night treat, _and_ all that blood during our…our…" He blushed. "You know…"

Fai smiled contently like a cat for a moment. "_I thank my master greatly for that_…" he cooed gently into his lover's ear, nipping at it lightly. The smile was replaced with a tight, unsatisfied grin, though, as eyebrows knitted up in pain. "But I can't help my hunger. I just am."

Kurogane sighed loudly again. He didn't want the blond male to drink any more of blood for the night. Cuddling Fai to a rest would be difficult enough – but without what little energy he had it would be a nearly-impossible task. Kurogane felt like screaming – he was too stressed – felt like breaking down and just crying from the overwhelming issues the world demanded of him.

Fai sighed out loud, rolling over to his back. Kurogane wrapped his arm around the mage's neck, shoving it in front of Fai's face. The wizard just smiled as he wrapped the arm around his waist. "…It's okay, Kuro-Min. I'll be fine. I'm hungry all the time! You know me! It's bothersome and-"

"Just drink before I fall asleep before…you…" Kurogane's voice drifted as his eyelids closed on him. He felt his vision fail against his will. His breathing stabilized as he lost conscious of the night. Fai sighed happily as he snuggled into his chest. He never did fell the sensation of sucking against his wrist or the grinding of teeth against his nerves. He felt nothing at all and yet he had never been more exhausted in his life…

**-O-**

Fai was a patient person. He knew that if he waited long enough, he could get what he wanted. There was nothing in any world in which time came to slow for. Even now, he decided, silence was golden. He spent a few weeks just observing his lover – the ninja, the father, the lover, the provider, the destroyer, the man – and the daily activities Kurogane decided to execute.

It was amazing, really, that one man could accomplish so much. He almost felt guilty of his uselessness but reminded himself that Kurogane kept him alive for a reason. The results were quite striking: the ninja woke up at the crack of dawn and prepared a light breakfast. He exercised and ran until the kids woke up. Then he wouldn't eat, but sit at the table with them as they chatted about mundane subjects. By the time that was over, they would go and prepare themselves for the day – Kurogane would wait for Fai to wake up and then feed the mage and himself. They then returned to their, 'children,' and searched for the feather. Between a few daily kisses, six snacks, two meals, and tackling hugs, they would conclude their search and return to their lodging. As everyone prepared for night, Kurogane would practice his swordsmanship and then take a shower. Afterwards it was a passionate night with Fai and another meal. He'd then hit the sack. He woke up at the crack of dawn and repeated the same damn thing again the next morning.

Fai was quite shocked. Their party was situated in a cell-train – a type of vehicle that, it seemed, when passengers were escorted to a right cell, they would arrive at their destination after passing time. There was a window to look out of which Fai sat nearby. His children were snuggled together with their claimed, 'pet,' in a warm embrace and nuzzled heads. He sighed lightly, looking outside the window yet truly looking at the reflection of his fatigued lover. The reason Kurogane was so worn-out was no other reason that himself…

Kurogane shifted in his sleep. He turned around and found the mage's waist. Scarlet eyes forced open. "What the Hell are you doing up you stupid mage…?"

Fai smiled happily. "Just thinking."

**-O-**

Fai smiled with wandering thoughts. Kurogane was clearly tired from all the blood-loss, exercise, lack of sleep, unhealthy eating patterns, and underappreciated work. Fai smiled weakly again. This truly was his entire fault – no matter how much they screwed before the whole vampire-incident, Kurogane **never** looked _this_ bad… In fact, it had almost been near three weeks before the slender male even _considered_ drinking the ninja's blood. Kurogane just caught him and forced him onto his neck because the mage was too weak to object otherwise. It had been a long road but they were in a pinch more than ever.

Kurogane's glaring eyes burned before the bland wallpaper in the background. Fai mused at how the dim lighting made his eyes blaze like a sunset. "You need to eat mage. Going from five frickin' meals a day to two within two weeks isn't healthy. You need to eat more. I know you're hungry."

"I'm hungry," Fai confessed, "But I can wait. I'd rather just have a big meal instead of eating every now and then, you know?"

Kurogane grimaced in disagreement. "No. You're frickin' hungry now," he sneered through gritted teeth. Standing up, the ninja ripped his shirt off. He propped himself up against a wall. Fai smiled weakly with a shaking head. Kurogane growled, grabbing the mage and pulling him in. Fai attempted to reject the action but was too weak to do so. It was just like the beginning… "Just drink," Kurogane commanded. Fai plastered on an inky grin. His instincts took over as he sank his canines into Kurogane's neck.

**-O-**

Fai decided that there must have been some reason for Kurogane's fatigue. It was just unnatural – so unlike Kurogane. Fai was in a full-blown worried mode yet he guessed he was also mainly at fault. Could he _truly_ be at fault, though? There wasn't any other alternative so he had just assumed he was at fault. But what if he wasn't? He bit his bottom lip harshly. Things could not proceed like this anymore. Sweeping Mokona up gently, he waved to his companions. "I need to talk to Yuko-Chan just for a bit, okay? Don't worry about me, Kuro-Bi! I'll be right back! And when I'm done, I'd like a snack!"

Syaoran nodded with a skeptical smile as Sakura spilled the salt container. Syaoran began fretting over her explaining how there was some jinx in this world relating to salt. Kurogane made no expression but made sure to glance at the mage through the side-slits of his eyes. With Fai, he could never be too careful. Damn that mage for making him love him so much…

Fai smiled brightly as he leaned against a wet wall. "I'd like to talk to the witch, please."

Mokona nodded in a wide gesture as a holograph of Yuko appeared. Mokona waved to the woman. "Hi, Yuko! How's it going? Fai would like to talk to you!"

Yuko nodded with an, "Of course." She glanced at Fai and smiled. Her grin was as sterile and sadistic as ever and the long-chained jewelry she wore today didn't help her appearance look any friendlier. "What is your desire?"

Fai shrugged. "Why is Kuro-Tan suffering? It's because of me, right? What did I do exactly…?"

Yuko nodded with a, 'hm,' hum. Her smile broadened as she giggled lightly. "You are living off of Kurogane's life essence. As such, his life will be extended to cater to both your needs and his. This way, both of you may live. However, it is not a faultless exchange. The imperfection lies within yourself – in order to survive you are drinking his body's source of energy. He will weaken greatly with every ounce of blood you drink whether you drink spontaneously or single-handedly. Remember, you are feeling what Kurogane feels – when he's hungry you will also be hungry, when he's angry you might be more hostile than usual, when he's happy you may feel all squishy inside, when he's sad you may find yourself depressed for no reason. As such, your hunger is arising from his fatigue."

Fai nodded slowly. Everything was always his fault – and now this. He bit his lip lightly. "Is there anything I can give in exchange for his health?"

Yuko swayed her raven strands somberly. "There isn't. I cannot help you with any of this matter. If I did so, I would be interfering with the bond connecting you two. Moreover, all that is necessary is plenty of rest and proper nutrition. What more could I possibly do you for you?"

Fai smiled with a bent brow. It would be his figure that he would not been given the easy road out. Even if there _had_ been a solution, Fai doubted he'd be able to pay. "Thank you, Madame Witch."

Yuko nodded with a grin. "One last word of parting – if Kurogane's horny, I promise you'll be horny. I can only imagine he'd be horny seeing you so. It's a never-ending spiral, yes…?"

Fai smiled brightly. "I do believe I'm needed elsewhere…"

Yuko's hands clasped together tightly. "Oh! It seems you've found out that much already? Well then, I have nothing more to say! See you later, Fai! Oh, and say hello to your big puppy for me?"

Mokona nodded as the hologram began to fade. "Bye-bye Yuko! I'll call you later!"

**-O-**

"Damn it, mage. What the Hell did you pay that witch?" Kurogane snarled.

Fai smiled warmly as he took out some pots and pans among other kitchen utensils. Tonight he would make a little more than usual. Tonight he wouldn't tempt Kurogane and tonight Kurogane's road to a healthier being would begin. "I didn't trade anything," Fai chimed. He began racking ingredients from the cupboards and refrigerator. "We just talked."

Kurogane made a, 'feh,' sound. "Are you sure that witch doesn't charge long-distance?" Fai smiled lightly, now cracking some eggs and mixing them in a bowl with sugar and flour and other components. "What are you cooking?"

"I didn't know Kuro-Gyu was interested…" Fai confessed in an airy giggle.

Kurogane blushed deeply, feeling his man-pride being thrown out of the window. "I…don't mind it so much when it's you…"

Fai smiled, biting his bottom lip. His Kuro-Puppy truly deserved much better than anything he could give the ninja. Yet things were as they lay. Fai swallowed back whatever blush he might have as he cooked in the comfortable silence. Fifteen minutes later the mage poured all of his love-filled cooking into plates and placed it before his lover. "All for you, Kuro-Fu! One meal complete to serve a man!"

Kurogane eyed the food skeptically. "Why so much? Even I don't eat that much."

Fai shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe you should try! It might give you more strength. If you eat more, maybe you'll feel more energetic, too!"

Scarlet eyes burned straight into Fai's. The ninja huffed in defeat and placed some of the food in his mouth. He swallowed it with a content expression and scoffed the plate down to work on the next. "Whatever. Don't…" (scoff) "Don't think I'm doing this for you…" (scoff, scoff) "I'm just hungry and that's all. It doesn't even taste all that great!"

Fai nodded, watching happily as the food was consumed by the ninja. Kurogane took a napkin at the end and wiped his mouth off. Fai grinned. "I love you, too, Kuro-Chi." Kurogane snorted. Fai arose from his seat and grabbed the gnarly man's hand. "Well now, time for a shower and then it's off to bed with you!"

"What the-?"

Fai just smiled, shoving Kurogane into the bathroom and locking the door from the outside. He knew Kurogane wouldn't do things for him, 'just because,' or, 'because Fai asked him to.' Of course he needed to push the elder man – just as Kurogane pushed him when he didn't want to, right?

**-O-**

Kurogane was rubbing his short, wet strands of raven hair dry when he confronted Fai next. "Okay, what the **Hell** is wrong with you! I don't need to be locked into a room to shower and I don't need seven plates of food for dinner! And I **don't** need you there supervising me because I get lonely, okay?"

Fai grinned insanely. "Kuro-Ranran gets lonely? How charming."

Kurogane's face meshed together tightly. "Whatever." He sat down next to the blond male and wrapped his arms around Fai. He sighed into the slender man's ear and nipped at it lightly. Fai tensed under the touch, knowing what Kurogane wanted exactly from him. "You're so God-damn-"

"-tired!" Fai finished, with a flushed face, "Yep! I sure am, Kuro-Pin! Well then, good-night!" Fai smiled, jumping under the covers and hogging them from the ninja. He settled in and sighed, closing his eyelids. A fake-snoring sound left the mage as Kurogane just blinked in shock.

"Okay, seriously you God-damn queer! What the Hell is **wrong** with you? It's not even sunset and you're acting like some chaste nun which both you and I know you aren't with those damn pigtails, outfits, and teasing!" he demanded in a roar. Fai made more snoring noises in his defense but Kurogane saw completely through that. The ninja threw a fit, stealing the covers and twirling Fai around to face him. He saddled Fai's waist underneath himself with his hands on the collar of Fai's light-blue pajamas. "Now you're going to tell me the truth. What happened to you?"

Fai's eyes welled up reasonably. "I…just wanted you to feel better…that's all…"

Kurogane's eyes widened for a moment. "What the Hell?"

"You're feeling tired…because I'm drinking your blood. I tried drinking less but you got all worried. So I decided to make sure you ate enough and slept well. I don't care if you never kiss me in bed again, but…I don't want to see you so moody and unhappy!" Fai whined, stubbornly refusing the tears to fall.

Kurogane smirked a moment before collapsing to a side. He grabbed Fai and embraced him warmly. Fai whimpered but Kurogane kept him there. "You're a fool. I put myself through this. Don't you think I knew that already? Don't you think there's a reason I still put up with it? It's you. And I'm not so stupid enough to go and get sick if that means hurting you, too."

Fai sighed lightly. "But this is my entire fau-"

"It's not." Kurogane kissed Fai's neck, biting at his collarbone as he worked his way down. Fai squirmed in pain. He did it to Kurogane every day and yet he himself was scared of the scars his lover might leave on him. "And even if you can live, I couldn't if that meant never being able to kiss you in bed ever again…"

Fai smiled with a deep blush. His eyes glanced to the right as he whispered a muffled squeal. "Kuro-Rin's such a romantic…"

There would be some solution to the problem… If Kurogane was as stubborn and energetic as always, he knew he could find it with Kurogane. But for now, Fai decided, it was just best to watch the beryl blood blur into the scarlet sky.

* * *

Afterthoughts: My uncle just came over for my big, happy-happy, family reunion. (oh _goody_) That's sarcasm, by the way… I'm one of those people with an almost-sharp tongue and sense of sarcasm yet takes everything literal. (sweat drop) 


	3. Mommies and Daddies

**Mommies and Daddies  
**

Intro: -Beautiful Planet- I'm not dead... Really. I've been writing a lot lately. I just dontt write as much.What I mwan by that is that the fics are longer and thus there aren't as many. If this upload is well-received, I'll mirror everything between LJ and I miss ff and the people here... It's thanks to you guys for everything wonderful that's made me feel good about my writing.

A/N: Back to pre-vampirism canon. Seriously, you know this was just going to abound eventually. In any case, this could also be considered parallel universe AU.

* * *

"Oh no! Daddy's mad!" the mage teased, jumping to a side to dodge an item flung by Kurogane.

The ninja groaned – how many worlds had it been since the annoying blond started that joke?! He knew time passed differently in each world but he wondered how long it was: years, months, weeks, days – maybe even a few hours? In his time it had been about seven months. Kurogane wasn't a patient person and by now he was more than fed up.

"Daddy…? Daddy, are you angry? You're making your angry face…"

Kurogane clenched his fists. His knuckles were beginning to whiten out in tension. "Yes, damn it!" he roared, "I'm pissed!"

Fai giggled momentarily at his triumph. "Must be difficult being a single parent, ne, Kuro-Daddy?"

Kurogane glared. If things were his way, the mage would have been melting under his super-ninja-death-glare by now. Many thoughts ran through his head how to respond to the idiot's taunt. He settled for one, regaining composure and smirked inwardly. "Nn. Whoever said I was a single parent?"

**O**

"Daddy needs to take charge," Fai whispered, serious, as he set a hand on Kurogane's shoulder. In response, the ninja looked up from his comfortably-seated, happily-reading maganyan position with an eyebrow poked up. "Your daughter needs a talk."

Scarlet eyes widened at the sudden remark. He wouldn't own up to it, but he thought that maybe even a little blush might have filled his cheeks. "A…talk…?"

"A talk," the magician echoed.

"Why me?!" A shiver ran up Kurogane's spine. Somehow the air had become very cold, abnormal, and tense. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, gripping the armrests. "I-I wait, the princess?! But…th-that'd be so…weird! I can't-"

Fai flashed an all-knowing, amused, grin. Kurogane mentally kicked himself for stuttering in front of the damned blond. "Mommy already had a talk with your son. It's only fair that Daddy keep clear communications with his daughter as well."

"But she's a…girl…and-"

Fai flashed Kurogane a look that would have silenced even homicidal serial-killers.

The ninja gulped, his crimson eyes begging for salvation, thinning his lips uncomfortably. "What… What if she's not…ready…?" he choked out with a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"She will be," the magician replied without hesitation. He smiled firmly. "Don't stress. Just be calm, okay, Kuro-Bon?" Fai leaned over to place a wet kiss on the ninja's temple with a smile. Gentle fingers stroked raven strands before patting a tanned cheek. He pointed toward the brunette's room.

Kurogane sat there uncomfortably, fidgeting his hands. He blinked at the mage as if asking for a, 'get out of jail free,' card. Fai smiled sharply once more and the ninja pouted, rising to his feet with a groan. Never in his life did he think he'd have, 'a talk,' with a girl. This was something he wouldn't even do for Tomoyo!

He stopped in front of the girl's room and took one final glance at the blond man, making himself comfortable, home-like fashion in Kurogane's now vacant, warm spot. Cerulean eyes glittered with a nodding smile so the ninja, completely against his will, knocked on Sakura's door.

Dribbles of cold sweat ran down his nape. After a thumping sound similar to a blunt object slammed on the floor rang, the girl opened the door. A thick blush crossed he face as she creaked the door open, one emerald eye staring at him. 'Oh, Kurogane-San… Please, umm…come in."

The man nodded, stomping into the room. He sat on her bed abruptly and fixated his eyes on the girl. Although it was somewhat difficult, he tried no to look around her room too much for sake of being rude. He noticed a picture of the kid mounted atop her drawer and decided he had seen too much already.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Sakura nodded head furiously, chocolate locks bouncing up and down, with a flustered blush. "I…I think so. It's one of those talks, right?" She twirled a finger around a strand of hair in an unsure manner.

Kurogane scoffed and shrugged. "Ah…so…umm, well…sex. Sex is…enjoyable. It will hurt this first time – for you, I mean. Not the kid, the kid'll-"

"Umm…Kurogane-San?" Sakura interrupted, pointing her fingertips together. She bit her bottom lip "Fai-San had that talk with me and Syaoran-Kun a long time ago," confused with a blush.

Kurogane poked an eyebrow up. "Then why the Hell'm I here?"

Sakura gulped and averted her gaze. "P-Pregnancy. Fai-San said if Syaoran-Kun and I had…unprotected…" She paused, her face changing from pink to flushed red in one second flat. She stammered, looking up at the ceiling as if asking God for redemption. "**Babies**."

Crimson eyes widened as if they'd bulge out. His expression altered into a contorted smirk of sorts as if he'd faint then and there. He averted he gaze as he cleared his throat to regain composure. Crossing his arms and folding a leg on top of another he tried to think of happy thoughts. Like Fai. Covered in chocolate.

He slapped himself, realizing that mental image was really **not** helping at the current moment.

"Sex," he started, "can result in…um, y-you having a…baby."

Sakura nodded somberly. "Fai-San had this talk with Syaoran-Kun but…" Her face flushed up. "He said it was too…_graphic_…just a little too much for him. I thought, I mean, 'just figured you'd have the same knowledge but…"

Kurogane gulped at the innocent emerald eyes glancing up to him like a devoted student. Truth be told, he had no idea. He neither knew nor was prepared to explain pregnancy. He only knew one way to go about with this:

"**Have you two had unprotected sex**?"

Sakura blushed, hiding her eyes with her bangs that reminded the ninja of Fai. She weakly raised her hand, holding up her index finger.

Kuroagne didn't move, in fact, he was smiling as if he'd be able to just waltz out of the door seeing as if they hadn't had unprotected sex the princess wouldn't need a talk about it. "…Eh?"

"O-Once," she confessed in a stammer, blushing furiously.

Kurogane blinked. It looked like he might actually pass out this time.

"Wh-**When**?!"

"…Last week."

Kurogane blinked again, unbelieving. The kid and the princess had…actually… They… They… They had… This was getting to be a little much for Kurogane's poor brain, undeveloped in ways of het.

"Since when?"

"One year ago," she replied immediately, a little more confident this time but from what seemed fear more than anything else,

"L-Last…year," he whispered to himself. Since last year?! _How_? They were so quiet – and he'd never noticed the kid walking to the girl's room or vice-versa! Well, the quiet part was probably because he was too busy making Fai scream, but that still did not explain how the kid got condoms without him knowing or…or any other signs of **any** physical contact for that matter!

"Am… Am I going to have a baby?" she asked, eyes wide and trembling.

"You might." She tensed up under Kurogane's reply. "But you might not." She sighed relief. Kurogane had the slight suspicion that the princess was not ready for something like a child. "If you start throwing up or experience mood swings tell the magician. You could also get temperature-flashes of extreme chills or fevers. A-And, if you don't get your…m-m-…your m-…monthlies, then you _really_ gotta tell someone." Sakura nodded intently. The ninja sighed and gulped, trying to relax just a tidbit if that. "…I…really don't know what else to tell you…" he confessed, scratching his head.

"Okay…it just happened once and we were concerned," the girl explained. Kurogane nodded. "Do…you and Fai-San have to use protection?"

"…Not always." He hadn't really been hiding his relationship with the blond but it wasn't something he'd talk about freely, either. It felt awkward talking about his sex life – with a man, at that – even if the subject was just brought up. Sakura must have felt just as uneasy about it as well but she had done well. She at least deserved the courtesy returned.

"You and Fai-San haven't had a baby yet, though. You can't babies?"

Innocent eyes blinked at him and Kurogane felt like hurling. Or cutting himself to pieces with his own sword. Either would have been good options in his current situation. "Men can't have babies, can they?" he growled, rhetorically.

"…_No_…?" she answered, unsure and confused. Kurogane groaned. A princess' last strip of innocence and he was going to be the one responsible for ripping it out.

"Only women can…bear children," he explained through a thick blush. Sakura blinked. Kurogane gulped, throwing his pride away. "When…the kid _climaxes_, his sperm will mix with one of your eggs. And umm, it takes ninja months. Your body will supply for both you and the baby so you might feel weak." At least, that's what he'd gathered from pure eavesdropping and speculation.

Sakura nodded intently. "It doesn't bother you?"

Kurogane glanced up from his hands. "Huh?"

"Not being able to have babies with Fai-San. It doesn't bother you?"

Kurogane exhaled and glanced to the side, finding favor in the floor. Suddenly it became really difficult just to breathe. "That…idiot wouldn't want to have kids with me anyways," he murmured. A pain constricted in his chest as he tried to convince himself that it was alright even though it wasn't. Heirs were an important factor in Nihon and taking into serious account as to what they'd look and act like when debating over marriage. By now he was sure his parents were rolling over in their graves; as if having a man for a lover wasn't bad enough.

"…Thank you, Kurogane-San," Sakura chimed with a smile. Kurogane glanced up in a confused manner. "For the, um, talk."

"Aa," Kurogane said, taking the gratitude as a signal to leave before she asked any more extremely embarrassing questions that made him think about things he didn't want to think about. He took the offer and darted out the door.

Fai wasn't in the reclining seat anymore which came as no surprise so he headed to the room they'd been sharing.

"Back so soon?" Fai teased, welcoming the ninja into the room and into a warm bed. Kurogane grunted, slinking into Fai's arms like a child. "How was it?" Kurogane grunted again and Fai laughed.

Fai began stroking Kurogane's back but other than that there was no movement in the room. They stayed in that silent comfort for what seemed like forever.

"I don't mind," Kurogane muffled into the thin silence.

Fai grinned, pinning the ninja underneath him. "What'd you say, Kuro-Honey? Are you talking about kids? We're newlyweds! How could you be so naughty – wanting to knock up Mommy already, are we?"

Kurogane snorted with a blush. He rolled over to the side, facing the wall, and tried blocking out Fai's giggles. The blond collapsed, snuggling into the larger man's broad shoulder blades. The mage inhaled his lover's cinnamon scent, sighing.

"I like the name Tsubame for a girl," Fai stated, breaking the silence.

An abnormal silence lingered before Kurogane smirked.

"Mommy's barren but that doesn't mean we can't have fun trying," he hissed seductively, pinning the lithe body beneath him.

**O**

Kurogane woke up extra early that morning. Thoughts filled his head unyielding him to tranquility. After two hours of these unrelenting thoughts, he finally felt the mage awaken soundlessly. His thoughts calmed down but there was still silence. Fai shifted, finally, placing a hand on Kurogane's chest. The ninja sighed.

Kurogane pulled the covers, stealing them from Fai. The blond man squeaked as the ninja rolled over uncaringly, teasing. Fai decided to save his energy seeing as how it was a hopeless fight to try and steal covers from a grumpy ninja and plopped himself over the man for warmth.

Kurogane rolled over and supported Fai on his stomach, the willowy shadow looming over him elegantly. "You're God-damn gorgeous," he whispered as his thumb strummed over a soft cheek.

With an embarrassed chuckle, Fai averted his gaze to the right, blushing. Kurogane propped himself on his elbows to place a lingering kiss on Fai's cheek. The blond smiled and allowed himself the luxury of collapsing to the side of a warm body, a sigh of comfort escaping him. Kurogane leaned down, resting on the lithe body beneath him.

"Does it really bother you that much, Kurogane?" Fai asked, serious and sharp.

"Shut up. I can't help thinking about it," the ninja groaned, blushing. "It's alright." His next thought in line was how he didn't like how Fai called him by his full name in this certain context.

Fai pursed his lips together firmly as they thinned out. "…I'm sorry. It's been awhile since we talked about this. Sorta awkward."

"I told you it doesn't matter," the brunet hoarsely whispered, glaring down at Fai.

"Liar," a rigid voice hissed.

"You're the last person I wanna hear that from." The ninja rolled off, slipping out of the bed frustrated. He felt fingertips brush against his inner thigh. Kurogane stopped with a deep huff and glanced over his shoulder.

"It's only natural to want a family…you made, right? It's not wrong for me to actually be with you knowing that, is it? I mean, it's not that I don't want to, it's just… I can't. Because birds and bees weren't made that way and…" Fai fists trembled lightly over his hunched figure, legs tucked under his thighs. He bit his lower lip unsure. Right now Fai was naked both physically and emotionally.

Kurogane sighed. He had this _beautiful_ man in love with him and Fai was ashamed for the fact he couldn't have kids.

"Look here," the ninja commanded. Fai's eyes were covered by his thick bangs so Kurogane lifted Fai's chin up. "I didn't fall in love with you because you had breasts or because you had a vagina, alright already? You're a man; you have a penis, so what? I have one, too. And…" Kruogane paused, licking his bottom lip with clenched eyes and sacrificing his pride, "And it's not like you've never been on top so stop moping. I don't get moody in the mornings, spoiling a perfectly fine morning about how I can't give you kids, right?"

Fai blinked. He looked up on his own accord and smiled. "It'd be too weird calling you Kuro-Mommy!"

"That's not the point!" Kurogane roared, karate-chopping the center-most spot on Fai's messy mop of blond locks. The mage blushed a smile, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. Kurogane gave up, seeing as how the blond would probably go on about teasing him for the rest of the day. He turned to take a shower.

"…Kuro-Chan, would you love me more if I was a woman?"

Scarlet eyes glanced at the naked man in his bed. "If you were a woman I don't think I could talk to you five seconds before gagging. You act like you're PMS-y enough as is, God knows what would happen if you actually were."

Fai's eyes widened in surprise, blinking afterwards. "Kuro-Pin's not in the closet!" he wailed dramatically, "he's just shy!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane roared, throwing the nearest object at the man. He scowled and closed the door, slipping into the warm water. He felt relief sweep over as he settled into a napping comfort.

A cool body slipped into the water, sitting atop Kurogane's stomach.

"I thought I got rid of you. Shouldn't you be somewhere having a nosebleed right about now?"

Fai chuckled sharply, cupping Kurogane's chin and tilting it upwards. "I can't give you kids but I can give you amazing sex."**

* * *

**Afterthoughts: And cut. Yeah. I don't know if this subject is a little too mature for, 'T,' but I put MPreg in here, so I figure this makes the cut. As always, reviews, candy, yams, comments, hellos, and everything in between is highly appreciated. (bows humbly) 


	4. Shiver and Shake

**Shiver and Shake  
**

Intro: -The Cure, 'Shiver and Shake'- This fic is in no way similar to the last. The title similarities are pure coincidence and I speak that from the bottom of my heart. Anywho, my dog's about to have puppies again! Yay! She's due sometime this week so I'm quite excited. (squish)

A/N: Set in pre-vampirism canon

* * *

All is calm, quiet…tranquil. It's the perfect set-up to soothe my screeching head and the noises within. I open an eye and curse at the blinding brightness filling my vision. Hazily I manage to sit up and stare at the bland emptiness in front of me. It's a white room with too much glass and windows for my liking. There are spots in my eyes but they start to slowly disintegrate. With a groan, I reach up to my forehead, calming nerves impaired by the inner chaos. And then…

"Kuro-Pon! You're finally up!" Just what I didn't need. You come crashing into the room with a bundle wrapped in your arms, not even bothering to close the door behind you. "Here's breakfast – prepared as ordered!" I groan in reply. Like I would ask you for breakfast.

The bundle tumbles out of your arms onto the white sheets, spreading out in a waving motion. One of my brows poke up as I examine tube-like tablets. There are strange symbols printed on them but I can't make out any of it. Even if I could, the mother-of-all-hangovers wouldn't allow me the luxury. "Can you read it?"

"Nope. That nice salesman told me that they were the rage now, though. Umm…I believe that the white tablets with the pink heads are strawberry crepes, the ones with light-blue heads are blueberry pancakes, the ones with dark-blue heads are blackberry muffins, the ones with red heads are cherry limeade, and the completely white ones are…oh, I forget."

Both of my eyebrows knit together as my gaze sharpens on the capsules. "In other words, we don't have anything to eat."

Your bottom lips pouts. "Didn't you just hear me? Everything here is edible!" You pick up a capsule with a pink top and hold it out. The tablets are about the size of my forearm and have creases in the middle that separate the foot and head. They're thin and suspicious looking in each and every way possible. "Like this," you demonstrate, popping the colored half up and flipping the stick into your mouth. You sigh happily and pull it out. With a quick swift of your hand you wipe the recess residue with your sleeve.

I snort. I think I just got a bigger headache. There's only one solution. I reach out for the completely white tablets as you squeal in delight. "Kuro-Rin is being daring! He's so cool!" I'm beginning to have doubts. Pushing all that to the back of my head, I pop open the capsule and inhale. If it's what I think it is, your idiotic ass is dead.

I commence myself. I almost hesitated, but I knew that would just entice you more, so I shoved it down my throat to swallow. It tasted, in a word, sugary. My suspicions were correct and I deduced that you **really** didn't want to live to see tomorrow.

"It's triple-chocolate-fudge ice-cream flavor dipped in caramel, whipped cream, and a cherry on top! Just how you like it, ney, Kuro-Chan?"

"Stay still so I can chop you into mince-meat," I growl, lunging for you. You shriek something that I assume is another insult to my name. It doesn't take me long to unsheathe Sohi and swing her around. Then I wonder how a ninja like me fell into a category of ninjas-that-chase-around-idiots-obviously-not-worth-their-time.

I don't have much time to think, however, as I find my foot trips on a well-blended, white sheet that managed to fall off the bed. You come shortly after, tumbling down. I groan as my head screeches some more.

"_Wow, Kuro-Sama._ You're such a _man_," you coo. I shiver, feeling your warm breath tickling my ear and golden locks brushing against my skin. You sigh in an all-too-suggestive way, helping me immediately decide I need out of this position. I grab at the nearest thing and you gasp. "**_Kuro-Sama_** If you wanted to grope me, you could have just asked!" you chime, flinging your arms around my shoulders.

I gulp, clenching my eyes shut and swearing to pray to the Gods I've denied all my life. I push you off. Glancing to the doorway I see the kid blushing in a way that looks unhealthy to any degree. I stammer, finding my pulse race and my hands searching for any home that won't burry me into this ditch further. He nods wordlessly and runs out with a slamming door. His footsteps trail as he runs down the hall and slams the door of his room shut.

"Hmm," you murmur. "Do you think…he got the wrong idea?" You burry your head into my chest with a smile.

I groan. You and me…? As if. You and me…? I shiver. Shiver and shake.

**

* * *

**Afterthoughts: I'm going to try and vary the length in these chapters, everything has been so long! (laughs) Reviews are always nice. Please leave one if you have a moment or two. Just a couple of words telling me what you liked or that you read make my day.


End file.
